As Luck Would Have It
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: What Emma wouldn't give to make one of her many fantasies starring her favorite customer come to life (one that either takes place at work and involves a good, hard fuck on the break room table or against the stockroom shelves (hey, what can she say, she gets bored) or one that takes place in her bed). She wouldn't be too picky about... (full summary inside). Captain Swan AU.


**Full Summary: What Emma wouldn't give to make one of her many fantasies starring her favorite customer come to life (one that either takes place at work and involves a good, hard fuck on the break room table or against the stockroom shelves (hey, what can she say, she gets bored) or one that takes place in her bed). She wouldn't be too picky about the location, just as long as she had a chance to be with him.**

**It's just too bad none of her fantasies will ever come true though. And it's not because there's zero chance he would ever be interested in her because, well, she works at Walgreens and he's way too good for her.**

**No, it's too bad because he's totally and completely** **gay.**

**A/N: This is something short and fun that I wrote for onceuponaprincessworld. I talked to you about writing this before, well I finally got around to writing the thing. I hope it at least puts a smile on your face. Happy Friday! **

**Thank you resident-of-storybrooke for looking it over!**

* * *

For someone who hasn't had sex in faaaaaaar too long (much longer than she cares to admit) Emma knows way too damn much about condoms. Like more than any one human being should. There are flavored condoms, ribbed condoms, dual-action condoms, pleasure shaped, lubricated, colored, french ticklers and even edible condoms. Who the hell even comes up with this shit? There are twisted condoms, her pleasure sensations, intense, warming, and pleasure packs. There are latex and ultra-thin and bare skin and ultra-smooth. The list goes on and on.

_ Way too much. _

Emma never even uses them, or at least she hasn't in years, but she works at Walgreens. She's a Designated Hitter, so she does a little bit of everything there, and when she's not working in the pharmacy or behind the checkout counter, she's working in the feminine hygiene/baby/contraceptive aisle which means she orders the products, stocks them, prices them, hangs up sales tags and does it all over again the next week.

At first, she would get all squeamish whenever she was working with condoms. Every time a male customer passed by or stopped to take a gander at the condoms, she would move down the aisle, pretending to work on something else. Now, she sells them like she's selling candy to a child. When the male customers are browsing through the selection, she asks what kind they're looking for and happily suggests one, grabs it off the shelf and hands it to him.

Tonight she's working behind the front counter on a Friday night, selling lots of alcohol and snacks and wishing she was on the other side of the counter, buying wine and chocolate so she can go home and veg out on the sofa of her lonely apartment watching her favorite rom coms. Instead, she's here at work, forced to engage in monotonous small talk with strangers while doing her best to ignore the thieves who wander in and out of the store because she's not allowed to say anything to them, even when she sees them taking packs of hand soaps or household items off the shelves and stuffing them into their bags so they can sell them on Facebook.

She has to put up with these antics until midnight before she closes the doors and prays she doesn't find a drunk, homeless person passed out on the restroom floor again while cleaning. Yep, that's happened twice since she's been here. And she's only been working here for eight months! Which is one of the many reasons why she's going to school to get a decent job. The pay isn't too bad, and the insurance is great, but she sure as hell doesn't see herself selling condoms and waking up hobos in the restroom when she's eighty years old. Because if that's what she has to look forward to when she's eighty then, _ Lord, just end it now and get it over with. _

The only thing she can look forward to while working at Walgreens, however, is Mr. _ sex on legs_—a Greek god with a pair of the most alluring blue eyes she's ever seen. She's never had a particular thing for men in uniforms, men with dimples, men with accents or men in general, really, but Killian fuck-me Jones is hotter than a scolding cup of coffee in his police uniform, has the most adorable dimples on his cheeks and has a sinfully decadent British accent that makes her panties melt.

What Emma wouldn't give to make one of her many fantasies starring her favorite customer come to life (one that either takes place at work and involves a good, hard fuck on the break room table or against the stockroom shelves (hey, what can she say, she gets bored) or one that takes place in her bed). She wouldn't be too picky about the location, just as long as she had a chance to be with him.

It's just too bad none of her fantasies will ever come true though. And it's not because there's zero chance he would ever be interested in her because, well, she works at Walgreens and he's way too good for her.

No, it's too bad because he's totally and completely gay.

_Of course he is. _

After getting her heart stomped on years ago by he who shall not be named, she hasn't been with anyone, not even for a one-night stand. And the one time she actually has eyes for someone, the one time she meets someone she's even remotely interested in, he's gay! It's like the devil is mocking her.

It's just her luck.

Officer Jones frequents this location with his partner, David, on a daily basis. They work together and she's pretty sure they're not only partners on the streets but also partners in the sheets.

At first, she thought they were only joking around, like the one time when Killian was trying to pay for his purchases but was short on change, and David handed him a dollar bill and said, "Here's a dollar, sweet cheeks. Keep the change." He slipped a dollar bill into Killian's pocket, kissed him on the cheek, winked at Emma and said, "I'm his Sugar Daddy," He walked out the door, leaving Killian blushing adorably as he handed her the cash for his morning blueberry muffin and energy drink.

He rolled his eyes and his deep, rich laugh warmed her heart. That's right, even his laugh is fucking perfect.

"I can't take him anywhere."

"I see that." Emma giggled with him as she took the cash from Killian's strong-looking hands, which certainly did _ not _ play a vital role in her fantasies. _ Which also does not bear any sign of a wedding band, _ she had noticed at the time (and several times before that). She'd brushed off Killian's interaction with the other cop at the time, thinking there was actually a real connection between them and not one between the two men. The signs were all there, she just read them all wrong.

But now Killian and David are both standing at the front counter in their street clothes, buying two jumbo packs of condoms, claiming it's because the Trojans are on sale if you buy two. But she has a feeling that's not the only reason why they're buying in bulk, because if she had a lover like Killian, then she too would be having sex with him all the freaking time. In fact, she wouldn't let the man leave the damn house. So yeah, she can understand why David would want that fine piece of British ass all the fucking time. And no, she's not insanely jealous of a dude. _ Definitely not! _

"Buying condoms isn't gonna get me laid, Dave."

"Well no, but then you won't have an excuse to back out when a gorgeous woman hits on you. And who knows, maybe you'll finally gather the courage to ask the checkout girl out."

"Don't call her that," Killian chides, scolding his friend briefly before returning his eyes to the road. "She has a name."

David holds up his hands in defense. "Sorry, I didn't mean any offense. I just meant you've been obsessing over Emma for six months and it's time you make her more than your checkout girl, don't you think?"

"What does that have to do with buying condoms? You think buying condoms will automatically get me into bed with her? Even if it did, Emma's too good to be someone's onetime fling."

"I'm just saying, buying condoms is the first step. The next step is to ask her out. What happens from there is up to the two of you."

Killian chuckles as he pulls into the Walgreens parking lot. "Thank you for the inciteful advice on how to pick up women, but I'm not some horny sixteen-year-old boy, and this isn't my first rodeo."

"I know that, but you haven't dated anyone in five years. You fell off the horse, and I'm afraid if I don't give you a boost, you're never gonna get on that horse again."

Killian rolls his eyes and unbuckles his seatbelt once he parks the car. "I'm perfectly capable of getting back on the horse without your help."

David cocks his head at Killian and shrugs, unconvinced. "Then prove it."

"I will." Killian accepts David's challenge and hurries out of the car, determined to prove his partner wrong. He doesn't need help getting Emma. He just has to be himself, right? If only it were that simple because as soon as he steps inside Walgreens and gets one look at the beautiful blonde goddess behind the counter and those sparkling green eyes, his mind becomes an empty void of darkness and his brain turns to mush.

He quickly makes his way through one of the aisles to avoid her. Now he remembers why he hasn't asked her out already. He's never been nervous around a women, but Emma… she can turn him into a complete nervous mess just by casting a glance his way.

He can feel her stare burning into his back as he stops and turns in the middle of the aisle to make it look like he's nonchalantly browsing the razors rather than coming here to ask her out but failing miserably to gather the courage to do so the second he saw her lovely, smiling face. _ She's so fucking adorable, h_e can't even turn his head to look at her without grinning like a fool.

_ God, he's in love. _

He remembers the first time he saw her. He came to the pharmacy to get pain medication after he broke his arm during a softball game with his colleagues. He stepped up to the counter and saw her long golden hair, dazzling emerald eyes and the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen in his life. Since then, he never starts his day without stopping in and getting his daily energy drink and muffin. Even if she's not working at the front counter, just seeing her and saying hi is all he needs to get through the day.

_ Fuck, he'll never be able to ask her out. _

Killian lets out a frustrated sigh as he looks at the razors again.

David was right. _ Damn bastard. _

Speaking of his partner, Killian hears David's arrogant whistle; he's obviously gloating as he enters the store and sees that Killian had hidden in one of the aisles instead of going up to Emma and asking her out. The aisle with the razors is in front of the checkout counter, giving Killian a clear view of Emma, so he can hear David when he approaches Emma and asks her in a loud and rather obnoxious voice, "Hey, Emma, where are your condoms?"

_ Bloody fucking hell. _

Killian curses under his breath as Emma leaves the counter to show David where the desired merchandise is. He can smell Emma's intoxicating perfume when she passes him. David follows behind her with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey, Killian, Emma is kind enough to show us where the condoms are."

_ Fan-fucking-tastic. _

Grumbling under his breath, Killian begrudgingly follows David. He's going to kill his best friend.

The three of them reach the condoms, and Killian is contemplating murder when David asks, "What do you recommend?"

Okay, now David is just messing with him. David doesn't need help picking out condoms, and he certainly didn't need to be directed here in the first place. He and his girlfriend are sexually active and they always use protection.

"Um… besides the obvious, what are you looking to achieve with condoms?" she asks, glancing between Killian and David. "Something to get the job done or to add to the sensation?"

_ Oh, God. _

Killian buries his face in his hands to hide his burning cheeks; he could die from mortification right about now.

When he drags his hands from his face, David still has a stupid grin on his face.

"These are buy-one-get-one-free with your Balance Rewards card, so you might as well get two," Emma suggests, handing David two boxes of the condoms she's referring to, which are jumbo-sized. Of course they are. Because Killian doesn't need anything to add on to the humiliation he already feels burning his cheeks. Certainly not. Then again, it's not like things can get more embarrassing than they already are.

"Great, I think I will. Killian, you like ribbed too, right?" David asks casually as he tries to hand one to Killian.

Correction. It can get ten times more embarrassing.

Killian's face is on fucking fire and he wants the floor to open up and consume him because it beats being humiliated by his best friend, who he's doing his best not to punch in the face.

He snatches the box from David's hand and storms away to avoid seeing the look on Emma's face right now. She's probably laughing at him with her eyes, either that or she's glaring at him, thinking he's a total douchebag or maybe she assumes he's in a committed relationship. Or maybe she's indifferent and couldn't care less. Neither thoughts are good ones as far as he's concerned. He wants her to care enough to wonder why he's getting them, but he's too embarrassed and flustered to think that's a feasible possibility.

Killian grabs a six-pack of beer as he thinks about how he will murder David. But if he did, he'd spend the rest of his life in a lonely prison cell and he'd never get to see Emma's pretty face ever again. So he supposes he won't kill his best friend. He doesn't know what he'd do if he didn't get to see Emma's face every day during his morning commute. She's a good enough reason to not want to go to prison.

He and David place the items on the counter as Emma returns to her spot behind the register and rings them up. Killian reaches for his back pocket to retrieve his wallet, but David puts out his hand to stop him.

"Don't worry about it, I got it," David offers. "I'm the sugar Daddy, remember?"

Killian forces out a strained chuckle and doesn't argue as he slips his wallet back into his pocket. After the shit David just pulled, he owes Killian. Big time.

Emma calls out the total, and Killian finally gathers the courage to look at her face. She's offering him a warm smile, a small amount of blush painting her cheeks.

She doesn't hate him. That's a good sign at least.

She starts to put the boxes of condoms in a bag, but David stops her.

"That's okay. We don't need a bag." He grabs one of the boxes and hands it to Killian before picking up the other one for himself.

Killian manages a small smile at Emma and leaves the store without his dignity or his pride. He doesn't kill his best friend, but he does make a promise to himself; he's never taking David with him anywhere ever again. He may just have to find a different partner.

Emma yawns and slowly nurses her coffee. She hates closing and then opening the very next morning. She's told her boss several times to stop scheduling her like this, but he never listens.

She hears the automatic doors slide open and has to force herself to remove her lips from her coffee lid so she can lift her head and greet the customer who's just walked in.

She's not prepared for _ sex on legs _ today or those smoldering blue eyes, or how ridiculously attractive he looks in just a t-shirt and snug-fitting jeans, but she's not complaining when he walks up to the counter without even purchasing anything.

"I was hoping you'd be here…" he says with a timid smile as he scratches behind his ear and draws a shaky breath. "Although I'm a little surprised you're back at work so soon."

Emma shrugs. "I know. They should give me a cot in the back because it feels like I'm always here anyway, so why not sleep here too?"

Killian flashes a small smile, and she can't help but notice that the air between them is more tense than usual. He seems nervous and she's not sure why.

"So, how can I help you today?" She narrows her eyes at him. "You didn't use all those condoms already, did you?"

He chuckles, his cheeks turning crimson. "God no, actually, I wanted to…" he pauses and scratches behind his ear again, taking in a long, wobbly breath. "I wanted to… will you have coffee with me tomorrow… or whenever you have a morning off?"

Emma hopes the shock she feels isn't evident on her face, but she finds her mouth opening on its own accord. "Sure," she blurts out, "but… well…" She stumbles for words. She's not opposed to hanging out with Killian as a friend, but she's not exactly sure how same-sex relationships work. Do gay men get jealous when their male partners hang out with female friends? "Would David be okay with that?"

Emma's surprised when Killian laughs at her question. "Why wouldn't he be okay with it? He's the one who's been trying to get me to ask you out for months. Not that he's the reason why... " He buries his face in his hands. "Bloody hell, I'm severely fucking this up," he mumbles into his palms. Dragging his hands away, he reveals those stormy blue eyes again, and he looks completely wrecked and apologetic.

She's utterly confused. "David suggested this?" Wait. Is Killian bisexual and David was trying to find his partner a woman to scratch an itch of Killian's? Are they swingers or—what the fuck is going on?

"No, he just encouraged me because I've been too fucking nervous to ask you out. You're..." He plants his hands on his hips and closes his eyes briefly, taking another long breath. "I like you, Emma. I've liked you for a while, and I would very much like to take you out on a date, that is, if I didn't completely screw this up already."

"Wait, I'm confused. So David's okay with this?"

He furrows his brows in confusion. "Love, I don't need his permission to ask you out," he chuckles. "I'm a grown man."

Emma frowns in frustration. It's too damn early for mind games right now. "Yeah, you're a grown man who's in a relationship with another grown man," she says louder than she had meant to. Her words draw the attention of other customers passing by and she receives some odd looks.

"Wait a bloody minute. You think David and I are…" Killian pauses to burst into laughter.

Emma wrinkles her brows. "Wait, you're not?"

Killian shakes his head, laughter still booming from his chest. "No, I can assure you, I'm very much into women. David and I are best friends and partners when we're on the job, but we're not gay."

"Oh." Now Emma's so thoroughly and utterly confused, her head is spinning. She hasn't had nearly enough coffee to deal with something so confusing and her head's starting to pound. "But what about the condoms?"

Killian presses his hands against the counter, drops his head, shaking it furiously, like he's silently cursing. "I'm going to kill David." He lifts his head, his expression etched with apology. "The condoms weren't for us. David was buying them for himself and his girlfriend. He was only taking advantage of the sale and wanted me to have the other box because he thought if I carried condoms on me then I wouldn't have an excuse to not ask you out."

Oh. Now it makes sense. Kinda sorta. "Okay, so let me get this straight," Emma sucks in a long breath, "you and David aren't lovers, and you're currently single and asking me out on an actual date?"

"Now we're on the same page," he says, his eyes lighting up as a smile curves his lips.

Emma sighs in relief. But now remains the other question weighing on her mind. "But why me?"

He furrows his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I work at Walgreens."

"I fail to see the problem, love."

"But you're…" she waves her hands, gesturing at him and his glorious form, "you're _ you, _and I'm… well," she shrugs, "I'm me."

"I know." He smirks, and it makes her heart do a little flip. "That's why I'm asking you out. Because you're _ you, _ not because of where you work at."

Emma's heart flutters at his statement and she smiles. They're silent again, but this time it's a comfortable silence as they stare into each other's eyes. She knows the moment is about to be ruined though because a customer approaches the counter, impatiently waiting to be rung up as Killian backs away from the counter. Emma really doesn't want this conversation to end, but she knows it has to, at least for now.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Killian asks, his lips slanted into a grin when Emma starts ringing up the customer without giving him an answer.

She looks up from her task of scanning the items and flashes him a frail smile. She knows what her answer is, but she doesn't want him to leave yet. "Can you wait outside for a few minutes?"

Killian nods without hesitation. "Sure, love."

Emma sighs in relief and finishes ringing up the customer. When she's done, she quickly picks up the store phone to page another cashier so she can take her fifteen-minute break. Once Emma is relieved by her coworker, she hurries out of the store and searches for Killian, her heart slamming in her chest. She sees him, leaning against the building with his hands in his pockets. Emma marches up to him and takes his hand, leading him to the side of the building, where they'll be less visible.

"Where are we going, love?" he asks.

She doesn't answer, but she's pretty sure the determination in her step says it all. She presses him against the wall when they reach the side of the building, and without any sort of warning, she grabs a fistful of his shirt and crushes his lips with hers.

Killian responds with a groan as he cards his hands through her hair. His lips are even softer and more luscious than she'd imagined. And _ God _ he's a good kisser; she'd nailed that part in her fantasies. They get caught up in a delicious, mind-numbing kiss that has her heart racing and her breathing shattered. She can't believe she's kissing Killian fuck-me Jones, _ sex on legs_, the man who's been the star of her dreams for six months.

How did she ever think this guy was gay? Because judging by the way he kisses her and teases her bottom lip with his teeth, the way his tongue greedily explores her mouth to find her own tongue, the way he wraps some strands of hair around his fingers and grabs her hip with his other hand to tug her toward him, pressing her against him, judging by the hard bulge in his pants that causes the heat to spread to her core, he's definitely _ not _ gay.

When they break for air, they're both panting as he gently leans his forehead against hers. He caresses her cheek, his eyes flickering with hope as she licks her lips. "Should I take that as a yes?"

"No."

His face clouds with disappointment, and his expression makes her heart hurt.

"You asked me to go out for coffee with you tomorrow, but I'm thinking; what if we went out for dinner tonight after I get out of work instead?"

A slow grin spreads across his lips. "I wouldn't say no."

Emma smiles vibrantly and blushes. "Good, then it's a date."

He pulls away, taking a shaky breath of relief. "And just so we're still on the same page, I don't want you to think I'm expecting anything more than dinner since David bought me those condoms last night. As I said, that was David's twisted attempt at trying to get me to ask you out."

Emma laughs. "I'm not worried. Either way, there's no rush to use them up. Condoms have a shelf life of five years." She flashes him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I know way too much about condoms."

Killian chuckles and presses a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay, love. I told you I don't care about your occupation… or that you thought I was gay."

Emma swats him playfully on the shoulder. "In my defense, David did call himself your sugar Daddy."

Killian blushes.

_ God, he's so fucking adorable when he blushes. _

"You're right, he did. He likes to joke around like that… and embarrass the hell out of me."

Emma laughs. "I've noticed."

He takes out his phone to punch in her number and address and agrees to pick her up later tonight. Then he pins her to the wall and they go back to making out until she has to get back to work. They bid each other farewell, and she practically floats through the automatic doors with a smile blooming across her face, her lips red and swollen and her hair a little bit disheveled.

She's so glad Killian's not gay.

They end up making use of the condoms David bought him, but it sure as hell didn't take five years to use them all. More like two weeks. If that.

Then they buy condoms together using her employee discount.


End file.
